Women Revolution leads to destruction of COD
by Random Dreamer
Summary: This was actually a text conversation I had with one of my best friends and we thought it would be funny to share. Please review! Dedicated to xXanimefoolXx


_**This was actually a text conversation I had with one of my best friends so that is why I dedicated this random story to her. Miss you!**_

_**WARNING: the characters will be very OOC!**_

" I'm so boored!" exclaimed a very bored looking Ten Ten to an annoyed Temari.

" Then let's talk about how boys always get awesome shirts and girls don't ."

"Hehe lucky bastards"

"I know right! I was talking to one of the workers at the store once. He was cute and funny. And a senior fail"

"Hehe so wrong. I don't want my daughter flirting! You are too young!" said Ten Ten while pretending to be Temari's mother. Since Temari was bored she decided to play along.

"Oh but you can?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes. It's time your mama takes a break from her busy life and gets a man."

"Oh yes! Very busy mom. Not talking to me for two weeks!"

"And that's how busy I am! So no flirting until you are 55 years old."

"Holy chiz you're insane!"

"Am i? Muahahahaha!" Ten Ten started doing an evil laugh while Temari looked at her weirdly.

"Yes. We have have established that you belong in an asylum!"

"Can I go to Arkham Asylum? That's where The Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are!"

"…No! That sounds fun."

"Yep they are my homies."

" Fosho!"

"You're still not flirting till you're 55 and you can date when you are 65 years."

"Of course mother."

"Are you using a tone with me!"

"What tone?"

"Oh you know which tone I'm talking about!"

"Huh? Tone? I don't have a tone mommy." Temari looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Liar!" Points accusing finger at Temari.

Said person raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I am not using a tone."

"You're not? Oh… Then here have some pie." Offers pie that she got from God knows where.

Temari grabbed the pie while staring at it strangely.

" I don't think I should ask where this came from. Too scared to find out."

"Mmm smart girl."

"You raised me well!"

"Of course!" said Ten Ten while doing a hero pose.

Meanwhile, Temari put some hero theme music on the radio and placed the American flag behind her "mother".

Ten Ten started babbling about justice and woman power.

Temari files her nails as other women actually pay attention to her "mother" and yell in agreement.

Ten Ten throws an apple at her head and then starts a woman revolution.

Said person decides to throw the apple at random bystander.

"That hurt mom!"

"That's the point! Now come and join your mother as she makes a revolution!"

"Should I get your bazooka from the car?"

"Is that even a real question! Go go go!"

"Eeep!" starts runnig to the car to get her "mom's" weapon.

Ten Ten yells at her "daughter" who is running getting the bazooka.

"Don't forget the ammo this time!"

Temari yells from the parking.

"Okay!"

"Also, try to get mommy her nuclear weapons!"

"But are those even legal here?"

"…Just get mommy her weapons and don't ask questions like that!"

"Yes mother!" Gathers "mother's" illegal weapons and runs back.

"Perfect!" Puts kick ass music. "LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN! MUAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not doing the laugh." Hands "mom" weapons.

"Oh you are so doing the laugh! Do it or no bazooka for Christmas!"

"But moooooooommm!"

"No buts except yours marching with me while doing the evil laugh on my revolution."

"…No laugh = no bazooka?"

"Exactly so laugh!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

"More evil!"

"How is that possible?"

"Just do it!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh close enough! Revolution!"

Temari mumbles. " I wanted to go to the mall, but noooooo! A revolution is more important!"

"What was that?" Insert crazy eyes.

"N-nothing! Revolution!"

Looks at her from corner of the eye. "That's what I thought."

"Mom, do we HAVE to march though?" Looks around at other women marching behind them.

Hands "daughter" a pitchfork. "Yes, yes you do."

Sighs and grabs pitchfork and continues to march. "LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!"

Women stop in front of a Call of Duty convention.

"Show no mercy." Whispers Ten Ten while the women go on a frenzy.

Temari stands next to her while watching the women walk away.

"No mercy huh? The men are doomed."

"Hehe." Ten Ten grabs Temari's hand and runs screaming like a maniac while dragging her "daughter".

"Eeeep!" Tries to keep up with insane "mother"

"Put your back into it!" Takes out an axe and bazooka. Hands bazooka to Temari. "Here, use your imagination."

"Oof! This is heavy!" Holds bazooka and continues to run.

"Aim for the Call of Duty games!" Grabs axe and gets swingy.

"Sweeeeet!" Fires at the male's obsession. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Aww isn't she adorable?" Asks to men who are cowering in a corner.

Temari continues to shoot all COD games.

"I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Ten Ten with tears in her eyes.

_**That's what I call some fucked up boredom. It started with men shirts and ended with the destruction of Call of Duty…nice :) So please review and gives us a opinion on our messed up conversations. **_

_**p.s. We don't hate Call of Duty. It was just the first thing that came to our minds.**_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


End file.
